A Bug-Catching Experience
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Running into a familiar boy in the park, Nadine decides to hang around with him due to the similar likes that they share. But will Nadine begin to fall for the semi-competitive, yet friendly Tucker Wittenberg? Tucker x Nadine
1. Tucker and Nadine Meet

DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Hey Arnold, which belongs to Viacom, Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett!

Okay, here's something I've decided to do, a bit of a short story, about five to six chapters long, starring our favorite bug-lover, Nadine! Just a little Hey Arnold side-project while I write my stories. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Inside the confines of PS 118, Rhonda and Nadine were hanging out together as Nadine was smiling, drawing a brand new picture. Rhonda sighed as she laid her head back. "Nadine, I will never understand your love for these disgusting creatures."<p>

"Hey, come on, Rhonda. I'm a bug enthusiast!" Nadine said. "It's who I am, after all."

"Nadine, I understand where you're coming from, and I can understand your love for these creatures, but I can't." Rhonda groaned. "I mean, no offense, but I can't just stand the bugs you collect. I will never understand WHY you love these creatures."

"Oh sure, Miss I-Can't-Go-Five-Seconds-Without-Screaming-When-I-Hold-Nadine's-Pet-Tarantula." Nadine glared at Rhonda.

"Well, I can't." Rhonda sighed. "Nadine, you're a great friend, one I can ask for... but when it came to a choice between getting randomly picked on by Helga, be hugged by Curly, OR stand in a room of bugs, the room of bugs would be the second thing I'd have to worry about."

"Your first one is being hugged by Curly?" Nadine asked.

"Wouldn't you know it." Rhonda groaned. "Anyway, I have to get going to my house. Mom is expecting me. See you later, Nadine."

"Bye, Rhonda." Nadine waved as the two departed.

As Rhonda went on her way home to get herself ready for something important, Nadine decided to stop by the park, where she knew there were plenty of bugs around to help out.

Unlike other girls, Nadine was the only girl that didn't seem to be afraid of any bug, whether it was the beautiful butterfly or the hairy-legged tarantula. She wanted to go around, look at every bug, see if they were doing okay. She smiled as she was walking around a few trees, slowly examining some ladybugs that were laying on some grass.

"Aww, how sweet." Nadine smiled as she saw the ladybugs fly on her way. She then noticed a few butterflies flying around the area as she giggled. She dug around her backpack and dug out her butterfly net.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, around the same time, a young boy wearing a red and blue shirt with brown khaki shorts was walking around, holding up a net. This young boy seemed to be wanting to catch butterflies as well.<p>

"Looks like I've got a target." The boy smirked as he spotted a spotted orange monarch butterfly fluttering about. He carefully pulled out his butterfly net as he was chasing after his target... little knowing that he was about to run right into someone with a similar interest.

* * *

><p>Nadine was giggling as she let go of a blue butterfly out of her net. "Here you go, little girl."<p>

Nadine looked up and noticed an orange butterfly fluttering over. She smiled as she raised her net up a bit. She ran up to the butterfly as she was about to swing down... but the butterfly changed altitude as it flew up, causing her to miss... or rather, she did catch something, but she got hit by another net in the process.

"Ow." Nadine said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A male voice said. "I didn't see you there."

Nadine looked over to see the young brown haired boy, being a little concerned for Nadine. Nadine gave a little smile. "No, it's all right. My fault, really. Sorry I caught you with my net."

The boy shrugged. "Eh, it probably happens to somebody."

"So, you're a butterfly catcher?" Nadine asked the boy as she picked up her net.

"More of a... bug collector." The boy said.

Nadine gasped a little bit at what she heard the boy said.

The boy laughed a little as he said, "No, no, don't worry, I don't kill bugs. I usually release them. You can say it's a bit of a hobby I have."

"Wow." Nadine said as she sat down. "I've been a bug enthusiast most of my life. Raised by parents born in the sixties can do wonders."

"Wow..." The boy said. "I was mostly raised for sporting events myself. My parents train me up for just about every sport. After all, a Wittenberg's belief in sports is that everything is competitive, as long as you make your own goals."

"Wait... Wittenberg?" Nadine raised an eyebrow. "As in Coach Wittenberg?"

"Yeah, my father." The boy said as he sat down. "You heard of him?"

"One of my friends participated in a bowling team that had your father as a coach!" Nadine said. "He also remarried your mother, I believe?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't there for the wedding because I had to visit my grandmother who was out of town, but I heard it was a very eventful wedding."

"Yeah, you should have been there. Your mother and father were being competitive over an air hockey match." Nadine laughed.

The boy laughed a little. "Yeah, that's Mom and Dad. Always competing for the top prize... but they still love each other."

"Have you ever participated in any of the teams they coached?" Nadine asked.

"Sometimes, but mostly on my mother's teams. I've been on a couple of my father's teams, I was in his basketball one for sure." The boy explained.

"Wait, basketball team..." Nadine paused. "I think I've heard of you from one of my friends. Your name is Tucker, right? As in 'Pass the ball to Tucker'?"

"Yep, same person." Tucker said. "Though if that's what your friends are quoting every time they think of me... that's pretty depressing."

"Why's that?" Nadine asked.

"Because I know my father means well, but throughout that season, he relied on that strategy of me being the best player too much. Heck, I couldn't make free throws until Arnold helped me." Tucker explained.

"Wow." Nadine said.

"Anyway, you already know my name, so I should probably ask for yours." Tucker smiled. "What might your name be, lovely maiden?"

Nadine giggled a bit at the fake chivalry. "Well, my name is Nadine Robinson... but you can call me Nadine."

"Very well, Nadine." Tucker smiled as he and I got up. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Same here." Nadine smiled. "Say, you're a bug collector of sorts?"

"Of course." Tucker smiled. "I've been collecting bugs and letting them go most of my life."

"Do you like spiders?" Nadine asked as the two walked together.

"What boy doesn't?" Tucker laughed. "Hey, you mind if I hang around with you for a while? I want to practice my bug catching... for an upcoming bug catching tournament."

"Oh, the Bug Catcher's Tournament! Yeah, I've heard about that!" Nadine smiled. "First prize is five hundred dollars for the biggest insect!"

"Yeah!" Tucker smiled. "While I don't really care as much for winning as my mom and dad do, I still want to compete just for fun."

"Yeah, I want to compete in that for fun as well." Nadine smiled, holding her net. "So, you want to do a little contest to see what bug we can get that's big? Best two out of three?"

Tucker laughed. "You kiddin'? I'm going to enjoy this!"

Nadine smirked as she and Tucker readied their nets. "Great! Let's get ourselves pumped up, shall we?"

"We shall." Tucker smirked as he clenched his butterfly net.

Nadine giggled a bit as the two were about ready to find the biggest bug they could get. And once Nadine snapped her fingers, giving the 'go' signal, the two started to play around, just for fun, of course.

* * *

><p>And there's the first chapter! How do you like it? More is coming on the way, so don't miss it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!<p> 


	2. Thinking About the Other

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tucker and Nadine spent pretty much a good hour or so comparing and catching bugs as they were laughing, having fun together. Nadine never had met someone who was as interested in bugs as Tucker was. She couldn't explain to herself why, but it was really cool to meet somebody like him.<p>

"Those caterpillars look pretty cool..." Tucker said as he carefully held up a green caterpillar.

"To think they'll evolve into even beautiful creatures like butterflies." Nadine sighed. "It's always so majestic."

Tucker nodded. "I understand how you feel. Whenever I need to get away from my parents or some of the sporting competitions they put me through, I like to just go to the park and watch the bugs crawl around."

Nadine carefully stroked her own hair as she smiled. "It's basically a passion for me. My parents pretty much grew up in the sixties, so I feel it's perfectly natural to love nature..."

"Besides bugs, do you like any other animals?" Tucker asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, I'm hoping to be a veterinarian someday, so I like pretty much every animal." Nadine explained. "Yeah, I do think there are some that are dangerous, but I'm positive they're all just misunderstood creatures."

"Wow..." Tucker said as he turned to Nadine. "That's pretty cool..."

"Say, Tucker?" Nadine turned to him. "I think I had a lot of fun with you today."

"Yeah... same with you." Tucker smiled.

"Is it all right if we can be friends? I mean... I already have a best friend, but is it all right if..." Nadine started.

"...if we can be competitive, nature loving friends?" Tucker asked. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Cool!" Nadine smiled. "Do you want to meet up again sometime? I wouldn't mind seeing and talking with you again..."

Tucker smiled. "Hey, not at all, Nadine. How about sometime on Friday night, Slausen's?"

Nadine smiled. "That sounds great! I'll see you around then!"

"See you later, Nadine." Tucker gave a slight smile as the two decided to part ways, heading for home.

Nadine was smiling big. She couldn't believe she was getting close with Tucker. She smiled eagerly as she started to walk a while, though she hadn't noticed that every once in a while she would skip a bit.

* * *

><p>Tucker was smiling a little as he was getting near home. Ever since he came back to his own home after revisiting his grandmother, his mother and father were as busy as ever, competing against each other as usual, but they always did it for the sake of fun. At first, it stressed him out a bit, because his father and mother expected him to do his best, but from what he heard from his dad, after Arnold helped him and his mother out a few times, they mellowed down a little bit, though they were still pretty competitive.<p>

Tucker opened the door as he heard the whistle blowing, Tucker standing straight up. "Hey, mom. Hey, dad!"

"Where have you been, young man?" Trish Wittenberg frowned.

"Come on, I came at six-thirty..." Tucker said.

"...and three seconds." Coach Jack Wittenberg frowned, looking at his watch. "You know how lenient we are with time, son."

Tucker sighed. "Yes, dad. Sorry. I've been training for the bug catching competition, and..."

Trish and Coach Jack lightened up a little as Trish said, "Oh, that's good..."

"In that case, you're doing fine, Tucker, my son, my son!" Coach Jack Wittenberg smiled. "With luck, I know you'll trounce the competition... and even if you don't win... which we hope you do... well, know we are still proud of you, no matter the outcome..."

"Remember, first place trophies don't grow on trees!" Trish said.

"Yes, mom, ma'am!" Tucker saluted.

"Okay, Tucker, need you to drop and give me ten. We're going to do some quick exercises before dinner!" Coach Wittenberg called.

"Get to it, young man! We're getting you to work for that meal tonight!" Trish ordered.

Tucker sighed, but he went into the push-up position as he did the push-ups. Even though the work-outs made Tucker a little exhausted, it was pretty much worth the trouble. As Tucker started exercising, he couldn't help but think back to the person he met today... Nadine. She was rather unusual, and liked pretty much the same things he did. He had a slight attraction to the girl, but couldn't explain to himself what it was.

"Could it be that I like her?" Tucker thought. "I mean, of course I like her... do I like her like her? That's just crazy talk..."

As Tucker was doing some chin-ups, he decided to do a little research on PS 118, maybe he'll meet up with Arnold again, maybe he can tell him more about Nadine...

* * *

><p>"There you go, Larry. Eat up." Nadine smiled as she put in some new spider-food for her pet tarantula. Even though Nadine hated to watch bugs get torn up and eaten like that, she knew it was for her pet tarantula's health, so she watched her pet eat up the dead flies.<p>

She smiled as she thought about Tucker. From what she heard from Arnold and the other fourth graders' experience, he seemed to have a bit of a hot-headed personality, but meeting him for the first time, he seemed pretty cool and while a little competitive, was overall a really nice guy. She almost felt a bit of an attraction to him... like she liked him... maybe even like him like him...

But she knew that's impossible. Nadine just rolled her eyes as she said to herself. "What kind of a nine year old would have strong feelings for a boy at a young age? It's just crazy!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Pataki home, as Helga was writing another Arnold love poem to herself, she sneezed. Helga paused. "That's strange. The window isn't opened, and I don't feel a chill. I must be coming down with something."<p>

* * *

><p>"Man, I need to tell Rhonda about this..." Nadine said. "I mean, she dated Curly against her will, and I know she went out with Sid... maybe she has some advice on what to feel... I can't tell Rhonda the name of my date though, she'll blab it out to everyone! And she's no good at keeping secrets when it's to get her way!"<p>

Nadine paused. "I'll have to be calm and collected about this, maybe just do something simple... like maybe I can say that I know this girl who likes this boy idea... will she know it's me, though?"

Nadine paused as she looked up to the ceiling. She knew there was only one way to find out... tomorrow, she needed to have a talk with Rhonda.

* * *

><p>As Tucker was getting ready for bed, he knew one thing to do... tomorrow, he was going to meet up with Arnold once again and talk to him. If Arnold can help Tucker with free throws, maybe Arnold can help him again...<p>

* * *

><p>And there's the second chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!<p> 


	3. Nadine's Talk with Rhonda

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, at PS 118, Nadine was holding her books, still in thought as she was tuning out Rhonda as she was talking about the brand new shoes she had. In her mind, she was still thinking about Tucker Wittenberg.<p>

"And these new hi-tops were of no expense, I should say. Very fashionable, don't you think, Nadine?" Rhonda smiled as she turned towards her friend. She then frowned as she noticed Nadine did not seem to be listening to her this whole time. "Nadine?"

She groaned as she looked around. "A bug, eek!"

Rhonda did a pretend shriek as she jumped up a little... but then she noticed Nadine was still out of it.

"Strange, that usually gets a reaction from you." Rhonda said as she snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" Nadine said as she looked around.

"Haven't you been paying attention to what I've been saying, Nadine?" Rhonda frowned.

"Oh, I listened... but I was just thinking of something. Sorry about that, Rhonda. Could you say the one part again?" Nadine asked.

"Where should I start from?" Rhonda asked.

"The moment I started my thoughts." Nadine said simply.

"And when was that, may I ask?" Rhonda glared.

"I don't know, I was pretty out of it." Nadine shrugged.

"I should say so. What is with you?" Rhonda frowned. "It's like you've just met a new friend who's a boy you just happened to have a bit of a crush on."

Nadine blushed a little bit as Rhonda noticed the blush. Her eyes widened. "You have a crush?"

"Well, in a way... yes." Nadine said, shrugging to do that 'so-so' thing.

Rhonda gave a squeal of glee as she came close to Nadine. "I am so proud of you, Nadine. I knew you'd finally have the guts to admit you like Peapod Kid!"

"What?" Nadine blinked. "No, it's not Peapod Kid."

"Oh." Rhonda said, deflating a little bit, but still smiling. "Well, regardless, I'm happy you have a little crush on a new boy! I want the details, full! Who is he? Someone we know?"

"Well... to some of our fourth grade friends, yes." Nadine said.

"You got to tell me, Nadine. Who is it you like?" Rhonda smiled.

Nadine paused. "If I tell you, will you please not gossip about it?"

"Nadine... the last thing I would ever do is gossip about my best friend's secret crush." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Come on, tell me!"

"Well... all right..." Nadine started whispering in Rhonda's ear as she smiled.

Rhonda blinked in confusion as the smile dropped a little. "Wait, who?"

Nadine whispered the name again.

"Tucker Wittenberg?" Rhonda blinked, not recognizing the name at first... then her eyes widened. "Wait, the son of that guy who coached my bowling team?"

"Coach Wittenberg? Yes." Nadine nodded.

Rhonda stared in surprise before saying, "You know, I was wondering whatever happened to Tucker..."

"He was on a long vacation at his grandmother's... and he attends a different school than us, but yeah, he's still around." Nadine explained as she and Rhonda went into the classroom.

"Wow..." Rhonda said in surprise. "And you have a crush on him..."

"Yeah... at age nine. It's crazy and silly. What kind of girl would fall for a boy at such a young age?" Nadine asked Rhonda.

Before Rhonda could say something, Helga and Phoebe had walked in the classroom... as Helga started to sneeze. Phoebe looked over to Helga. "Gesundheit, Helga. I hope you're taking something for that."

"Oh, I am..." Helga said as she sniffled a bit, getting to her seat.

"Note to self, try not to go near Helga. She may be getting sick." Rhonda whispered.

"Duly noted." Nadine said. "But what do I do?"

"Let's talk about it at recess, maybe there's a way I can help." Rhonda whispered as other students were getting ready for another day in class.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at PS 119, Tucker Wittenberg was busy doing laps at the gym, whilst thinking about his new friend. He really wanted to hang out with Nadine again. Personally, Tucker thought Nadine was really cool and great. He kept blushing a bit every time he thought about that girl. It was a shame he had to compete with her in the bug catching contest...<p>

Oh well, it was for the fun of it, right? It didn't matter who won or lost, it was all in the fun of it. In the end, he hopes that he and Nadine will remain good friends. He liked everything about that girl, the green shirt, her interesting spider-like blonde hair... her sweet and caring personality when it came out...

Tucker had to shake his head a little to keep focus on the laps. He knew he would have to stay focused...

After school, for sure, he would have to meet up with Arnold to talk with him... he knew Arnold would probably still be in PS 118...

* * *

><p>"Okay, Rhonda... so how do I get Tucker to like me?" Nadine asked as Rhonda was doing some hopscotch.<p>

"It's simple, really." Rhonda said as she landed on the finish square. "You just got to be a little fancy... do something he would like to do... that usually gets somebody's interest..."

"I guess I can try to play catch or baseball with him..." Nadine said. "Maybe a round of baskeball..."

"There you go!" Rhonda smiled as Nadine took her place on the hopscotch square and started jumping. "No matter how good you are, you've got to get the person you like by pandering to his interests! It works on boys... and boys can use the same technique on girls..."

"Like how Curly blackmailed you to be his girlfriend by washing your mother's mink coat you ruined?" Nadine smirked.

"Shut up." Rhonda frowned. "But my point still stands. If you want to get someone to like you, play to his interests. In time, I'm sure you and Tucker Wittenberg will be solid..."

"Well, who knows for sure..." Nadine shrugged. "I mean, age nine is really young for dating, and who'd have a crush at age nine?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the playground, as Helga was ready to do a spitball at Arnold, who was talking with Gerald, she started to sneeze again. Helga groaned as she said, "Criminy, what is with this cold I'm getting?"

Back with Rhonda and Nadine, Rhonda nodded, "I do agree with you, Nadine, but it's not entirely impossible. Look at Arnold. He's age nine, and he has went through a couple of dates."

"Yeah, with a sixth grader who's an airhead, a sixth grader who was using him from what Gerald told us, and Lila, the girl that doesn't like like Arnold, but likes him." Nadine said. "I don't see your point, Rhonda."

"Look, just try and follow up to this. If this works, I am fully supporting this relationship all the way!" Rhonda smiled to her friend. "I have my confidence in you, Nadine."

Nadine gave a little smile. "Thanks, Rhonda. You're a really good friend."

* * *

><p>And there's the third chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!<p> 


End file.
